rise and rebirth of the hidden Whirlpool
by georgemartin
Summary: naruto at a young age learns about his mother's clan and village before it was destroyed, he swears to his mother that the Uzumaki and hidden whirlpool will ascend to greatness on the way he will face political sabotage, civil war and love in his quest to restore his clan and village nothing will stop him rated m just in case there are original characters


**FEEDBACK WOULD BE WELCOME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Jutsu)**

"**Tailed Beast speak"**

'_**Tailed beast thinking'**_

NaruxMei

**Bloodline warning**: Naruto use lava release and he has two elements fire and earth for his blood limit to work.

**Personality:** Naruto is still hated but instead of his naivety and idiot attitude he is slightly darker and more serious and a genius on par with shikimaru (sorry if people don't like it)

**Age warning:** Naruto in this has been born five years earlier and starting age is 10 and Mei is 12 to start but don't meet her till 19 just felt that a huge age gap is slightly weird (not judging people or anything just an opinion) just think of Naruto between ages 10-13 end of the original series without orange jumpsuit and 14 onwards like in shippuden without orange jumpsuit.

Naruto and Kyuubi have become friends since he first met at 5 yrs. old kyuubi also has a human form and is female.

Naruto age 10

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

_**CHAPTER 1**_

10 October Naruto 5 birthday but throughout Konoha there is hate, hate so ingrained within the villagers souls they can't tell the difference between a prisoner and it guardian that each year they would set about to try and eliminate their guardian that is protecting them from the nine tailed fox. We find our guardian outskirts the village walls trying to escape from the glares that everyone is giving him but unknown to him his entire world is going to change in a matter of seconds…"Ahhh I can't take it if that demon spawn lives one more day I'm going to lose it". Screams a random villager and slowly advances towards Naruto this action is slowly mimicked by multiple other villagers as they pick up a crude assortment of weapons to attack him with, reacting on pure instinct that he has accumulated over his very short life runs away only to be caught right in front of the main gate of Konoha. While receiving punches and kicks all over his body Naruto slumps to the ground only to receive a kick to the head and somebody stabbing him in the middle of his chest. Satisfied that he won't survive the villagers slowly walk away thinking that the devils child is dead but what they don't realise is they are the ones who are going to wish they didn't anger the might of kyuubi…

_**Naruto's mindscape for the first time**_

Opening his eyes Naruto finds himself in a room laying in water wondering if this is hell, sitting up and looking around "hello I i-i-is anyone t-there" he asks in a rather shaky voice looking around trying to see if someone showed themselves or listening for a response after minute of looking around he rests his eye's upon a large looking cage off to his left, hearing someone or something call out **"Naruto-kun it's alright come closer to the cage I can help you" **this was repeated until little Naruto got up and started walking up to the cage. On further inspection of where the voice came from, he sees a women with flowing blonde hair with red streaks through it exactly like his but hers covers her left eye, her eyes he sees are red yellowy orange pupils, he also notices that she seems to have curves in all the right places a five year old can ascertain and is wearing a plain black kimono with white flower patterns all over it.

Sensing no ill will from this lady he Naruto asks with some confidence "Who are you" with all the innocence of a five year old.

"**Well Naruto-kun let's just say at the moment I want to be your friend is that okay" **_**"don't want to freak the poor kid out and telling him I'm the reason he got attacked"**__ keeping that last bit to herself. __**"Right let's get this over with and show those foolish villagers who they are messing with"**_ thought kyuubi

"**Naruto I know you just got attacked so I was wondering if I heal you and give you some power to get back at those villagers for the way they treated you all your life is that okay" **said kyuubi really nervous and hoping he would accept her help

"Ahh I don't see a problem with I would love for you to help me. Can I ask since you know my name could you please tell me yours please". He ask curiously. Contrary to what people believe Naruto is a very polite child he only acts the way he does with the Hokage because he sees him as a grandfather more than anything

"**Well people call me Kyuubi but my real name is Nayoko which I prefer but don't mind either way". **She said in a sweet tone that made Naruto feel warm inside

"Hai thank you Nayoko-chan I would love for some help against the villagers if that is not a problem"

Noticing the Chan he added Kyuubi giggled slightly **"It's no problem, now Naruto-kun I need you to wake up now all your wounds are healed I will see you soon" **she said and waved to Naruto as he faded away

_**Back to real world**_

To the villagers and approaching ANBU it looked like Naruto was dead until everyone felt a surge of raw, pure energy eminate from the boy as he slowly stood much to the chagrin of the villagers but that was soon replaced by fear pure fear as the little boy released a deafening roar as they all ran for their lives.

At this point the Hokage himself and 4 ANBU squads were approaching as they all heard the roar it sent shivers down everyone's spine. _'Naruto what has happened if I find the villagers have done anything to provoke this heads will roll' _thought the Sandiame Hokage

The scene that they arrived to was that of utter carnage villagers strewn everywhere along with their makeshift weapons that they attacked him with and standing in the middle was Naruto. As the Hokage walked forward to his surrogate grandson he told his ANBU to stay back while they watched the red chakra recede back in to the seal and watch Naruto fall slowly to the ground only to be caught by his jiji.

**5 YEARS LATER AFTER MEETING KYUUBI **

"Hey Kyuubi" Naruto asks while she is relaxing by a small pond in his mind

"**Yes kit" **as Naruto sit down next to her

"Can you tell me about my parents seeing as they put you here" he says with a down cast face

"**Is this because those bastard civilians told you had nobody and nobody will ever love a demon brat or is it because you're just curious" **knowing full well what the answer is

"Your right Kyuubi-Chan the first one, so can you tell me please" while giving her the puppy dog eyes

Chuckling _**'I suppose I should tell him I mean the old man and the council sure as hell aren't going to'. **_**"Kit get into a comfortable position cause this may take a while I am going to tell you there names and about your mother and her clan but before I go any further I must tell you that I don't know anything about your father other than his name and the fact he put me inside you okay"**

"Okay Kyuubi-Chan I understand I don't mind only knowing about Kaa-san" says a brightened up Naruto causing Kyuubi to giggle slightly.

"**Right I'll start with your father, Minato Namikaze well you know him as the fourth Hokage" **"OH! Kyuubi-Chan that's awesome you don't need to say any more we learnt about him at the academy already"** "well then I guess I will tell you about your mother Kushina Uzumaki heiress to the Uzumaki Clan and Konoha Shinobi and from Uzushiogakure (the village hidden in the Whirling Tides) before they were wiped out completely and the survivors scattered across the elemental nations during the 2****nd**** Shinobi war. You see your mothers Clan ruled Uzu when it was around they were also masters of ninjutsu and kenjutsu your Clan are also known to have notoriously long lives, they also wielded the Kekkai Genkai of the Lava Release but you won't gain until you're a teenager. Right when your mother fled Uzushio she came to Konoha and well met Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju and my first Jinchuuriki host what happened next well before Mito died I was then sealed within your mother until that Man came and broke the seal when it was weakest just after you were born 10 years ago…" **(You guys should know the rest from the manga and anime)

"Hey did they leave anything behind for me like something I could remember them by"

"**Well kit you're talking about a legacy, and if I heard correctly right before anything happened they told Sarutobi to give you this flat because they left you some stuff as to where I am not sure but I would say look for loose floor boards or something." **While scratching the back of her head

"Thank you Kyuubi I need to go now see you later." Says a delightful Naruto

"**My pleasure Kit, well time for a nap"**

Chuckling Naruto leaves cuts the connection.

**IN NARUTO'S FLAT**

_After a couple of hours searching his entire house apart from his bedroom Naruto is getting frustrated at it taking so long to find one dam loose floorboard in his tiny apartment_

'_Well it's not in the Bathroom, kitchen or living room that only leaves my bedroom typical last place I would look and in the most obvious'. _**"Hey kit if it helps your mother would have fallen for the same thing it being in the most obvious place" **say kyuubi trying hard not to laugh.

'_PLEASE BE IN HERE LOOSE FLOOR BOARD COME ON WHERE IS IT …. AHHHH HA FOUND ONE. Hey there's a box here wonder what's in it. Wait its Kaa-sans stuff hey look a letter to me from Kaa-san'. Naruto opens the letter from his mother and begins to read it _

_Letter start_

'_Naruto if you are reading this letter I'm sorry to say Sochi-kun, that I am dead. We asked the old man to give you this apartment so that one day you would find this letter with all my possessions that I want you to have. I am your Kaa-san Kushina Uzumaki, I wish to tell you above all else that me and your father love very much and I hope that your Godmother Tsunade Senju is looking out for you. Anyway now that's out of the way I have some things that I need to tell you that may affect your future in some way and possibly change your view on things._

_First of all you are a hero don't let anyone tell you different why because you protect Konoha from the Kyuubi as its Jailer. I would also like to say that I disagreed with your father on the matter to seal the kyuubi within you and I also disagreed with the old man and the council in not telling you about her (Kyuubi) but again know this me and your father both love you and that you are not a demon and never will be._

_Next our Clan, the Uzumaki are from the Whirlpool country we were one of three clans that created Uzushiogakure and lived in peace together fought and protected each other we were a small but powerful country. The Uzumaki were the Village leaders and a lot of citizens were of the branch families of the clans that lived there, they kept the Uzumaki name and lineage our village was often at war with Kirigakure over land rights, just so you know I grew up in the conflict._

_Our people also have a very powerful bloodline that awakens when you become a teenager and it will give you immense power but you will need to find an Uzumaki to train you though to use the lava release our Kekkai Genkkai_

_Kiri took a lot of villagers once our village fell if you wish to learn from a true Uzumaki look there first but some branches may not take kindly to a pureblood like you Naruto, only a true Uzumaki can awaken our bloodline but would rarely taught to the branches. Look for someone that has the common traits of an Uzumaki or someone that can use the bloodline. Most of the women have red hair like my own and the men generally had brown and red hair as well but I doubt the appearances will help so look for people that use the lava release, I believe in you Naruto._

_Naruto on the back of this page is a list of branch and pureblood family names if you wish in your life to bring the Clan back which would be wonderful but don't feel pressured I have one last message to you Sochi-kun no matter what happens I know you will make us proud whether it be in Konoha or elsewhere. I left some small gifts in the box. Good luck Naruto-kun I know you will become a great shinobi._

_**Reverse side clan member names **_

_Uzumaki _

_Uzuki_

_Terumi _

_These are the main families of the of the Uzumaki_

_The other clans are the Yuki Ice users and Rinha Clan experts of medical ninjutsu_

_Letter end_

_After reading through the message with tears running down his face and a sad smile knowing his parents really did love him putting the letter to one side and picked the box and letter and took it to his kitchen table he opened the box slowly unsure what he would find but he was utterly shocked at what he did find. _

First thing he did find was his mother's uzu ninja head band with the uzumaki swirl and red fabric

'_This must have been mums when she was part of the whirlpool village'_

Next he found what he thinks must have been Kushina's ninja clothes, a red robe that would fit closely to her torso with short that would cut half way down the thigh, on the torso in black was a black uzumaki swirl that was placed in the middle of the chest area. Thinking of a women wearing the uniform blushed and put it to one side. He found a note just underneath the uniform and read it

'_Hello Naruto-kun, well you must have found my whirlpool ninja outfit. It is kind of revealing but it was comfy and got the job done and hopefully in the future you will be able you will be able to give it to a nice uzumaki girl as a gift' _

At the thought of that Naruto made a promise to himself and his mother that he would find just such a girl and that he would give it to her as a gift. He then set the note down and then found a necklace that his mother wore a silver close link chain with purple rhombus stone in the middle and put it on and decides to ware it. Next to the necklace was a ring that signified the head of the clan and put it on. Next under those items was a shirt that was long sleeved and completely red with a black Uzumaki swirl that covers the chest area and forearm, elbow, upper arm and shoulder armour. The pants were black on the back and red on the front that reached the ankles with added shin protectors sewn in and the ninja sandals were red colour.

'_Uzu really liked red and black hmm' _

Under the uniform were scrolls for the family bloodline and earth and fire Jutsu _'these will defiantly come in handy later on'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**A couple of hours later hokage office**_

"Hey jiji" Naruto said as he barges through the door

'_Thank goodness a distraction from this dam paper work'_ "Ahh Naruto-kun how are you"

"I am GREAT Jiji" Sarutobi chuckles at Naruto and is happy to see Naruto in such high spirits "so Naruto what do owe the pleasure of this visit" Naruto narrowed his eyes and got serious

"you know my parents and how you told me that when I became Chunin you would tell me about them well I was wondering why would they leave there precious things to me under the floor boards in my room when anyone could find and take them". Said Naruto looking innocent and doing his version of the puppy dog eyes jutsu.

'_well he always has been quiet perceptive looks like I can't deny him now_', "well Naruto you see I don't actually know why they put it under the floor but to answer why people never took it is because they told me anyone who wasn't you and touched it would be repelled by the blood seal they put on it, it is understandable", _'thinking about it Minato was an ingenious seal he didn't even have to wipe his blood on it'_.

"Okay, Also Jiji do we have anybody in the village who have the name Uzuki or Temuri" "Naruto-kun why do you want to know may I ask" with his curiosity getting the better of him

"well you see I found out my clan had branch families and I wanted to find them and ask if they would join me and re-establish the uzumaki clan to its former self" said Naruto bending the truth slightly, at this the Hokage's eyes widen "Naruto can you tell me how you found out about your clan".

'_Hey Kyuubi should I tell him or not'_

"**Kit it is your choice do you trust him enough. If so go ahead but tell him it is strictly clan business and that he cannot tell the council".**

'_Thank you Kyuubi'_

"Well Jiji I will tell you but because it is clan business please don't tell the council otherwise you have betrayed my trust"

Upon hearing this the Hokage can't believe what he just heard from Naruto but agrees to his terms "I agree Naruto and after you tell me I will look up in the village directory for those name"

Time skip 2 hours

"So there you have up until I came here to ask you" Naruto said solemnly. Hiruzin Sarutobi looked at Naruto trying to see if he was lying but once satisfied with what he heard he confirms Naruto's story all the things about Kushina and the whirlpool village and the clans and the fact that Naruto is clan head. "Alright Naruto come here and we will look up those names to see if any live in Konoha shall we". Upon hearing this Naruto starts jumping up and down with joy and giving his Jiji a hug and shouting "YEAH JIJI YOU'RE THE BEST". After looking through the T section they both agree that there is no one who has the name Temuri they move to the U section of the Konoha directory they come across the name Uzuki upon seeing this name Naruto start jumping again and asks "JIJI can call them to his office so I can ask them if they would re-join the clan". "Naruto I will and I will also back your story up too if they do not believe you" "thank you Jiji" said Naruto ecstatic that he is one step closer to bringing the Uzumaki to power. "Jiji did Kaa-san and Tou-san leave me an inheritance" "why yes they did Naruto hold on I will get the scroll and you money is in the Konoha bank and you fathers compound is part of it", "thank you Jiji but I would like to rename the compound to the uzumaki compound and if all goes well I would ask the oldest shinobi member of the uzuki if he or she will attend council meetings with me as an advisor seeing as I am too young to attend by myself if that is alright" "Naruto-kun that is perfectly fine but that won't happen if they refuse okay" "okay JIji" Naruto said to him.

Four hours later hokage office Uzuki family and Naruto.

"Hokage-sama may I ask why you have called me and my family here" said ryuichi uzuki (OC) to which the hokage nodded to Naruto to begin.

"Excuse me Ryuichi-san as head of your family do you know your history and where your family originated from" asked Naruto in a slightly nervous voice

"Why yes Naruto-San are family originated in Uzushiogakure and was a part of the Uzumaki clan as a branch family why do you ask" Ryucihi now curious to where this is going

Naruto know more confident tells him "well Just recently I found out before my mother died she was the Uzumaki Clan Heir and that since I am her only child that made me her heir but once she died and her father died who was clan head that left me to fill the gap as Clan head and since you have now confirmed you were part of the clan as branch members I have one question" said Naruto pausing to see any objection to his claim as clan head and letting all the information soak in while noticing looks of astonishment from the entire family,

at this point Kimiko Uzuki (OC) Ryuichi's wife asks "what would your question be" slightly nervous, Naruto replied really nervous that they wouldn't join "well Kimiko-san I was wondering since I am reviving the Uzumaki Clan if you would re-join not as a branch family but as part of the main house" after posing his question Naruto notices thinking while Kimiko and their children Yuugao, Iyo (OC) their daughters and Natsu (OC) their son all smiling and nodding to each other whispering in hushed voices

while there husband and father thinks deeply for about five minutes before asking "do you have a Clan Compound like the Hyuuga and inuzuka" Naruto just nods his head in an affirmative way, before adding "we would even get a seat on the council if you join me" said Naruto after that he saw Ryuichi smile kneel down prompting the whole family to do so and all saying they pledge allegiance to the Uzumaki and to Naruto as Clan head.

Upon seeing this the Hokage can't but feel happy for the boy and stands up and says "I will now reinstate the Uzumaki clan and have a seat waiting for you at the next council meeting seeing as though Naruto is a year out of the Academy and Natsu and Yuugao and a couple of years older and about to sit the Chunin exams, Iyo is just starting at the Academy and Ryuichi is an Elite Jounin and Kimiko is retired and looking after the children I'll put you on the Shinobi side of the Council". At his announcement the new clan can't help but smile at this but sarutobi asks before they "Naruto does your clan have any special technique like a Kekei Genkkei" Naruto nods in affirmative "ever heard of the lava release jiji that is ours but it doesn't awaken until we are about 15 and kaa-san left some family scrolls for earth, fire and lava jutsu we are also according to Kaa-san she said something in her letter about us Uzumaki living exceptionally long lives and great healing rates".

"Thank you Naruto-kun now here are the keys to the Old Uzumaki compound". Said Sarutobi with a smile on his face while taking a puff on his pipe.

"Oh hokage jiji can you tell a Tsunade senju that her godson is alive and would like to meet her if that is alright". Said Naruto with a fox like grin on his face before quickly vanishing with his new clan and family to their compound leaving a completely gobsmacked hiruzen sarutobi for a minute before chuckling and thinking _'that Naruto my boy is something I can do' _and gets a scroll out and writes a message for Tsunade before sending it off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

_**2 year time skip Naruto age 12**_

Council chambers

After being together for 2 years the new Uzumaki clan had never been closer Ryuichi read over the clan scrolls Naruto's mother left him and mastered the lava release and then taught Yuugao (age 16) and Natsu (age 14) when they came of age. Naruto couldn't be happier with his accomplishments over the last 2 years of being a Genin as well as being clan head he was going to attend the Chunin exams in Kumogakure as an individual later on in the year to add to the might of the newly formed Uzumaki bringing it up to a total of 4 active Shinobi of Chunin rank and higher. Kimiko and Iyo (age 9) well Iyo was one of the top students in her year and was really into medical ninjutsu and genjutsu but had chakra affinities to earth and fire like the other Uzumaki, Kimiko was happy at being at home and training and tutoring her daughter as well as looking after the clan funds, maintenance and wellbeing seeing as Naruto is still too young to fully take the clan head mantle. They also decided in the meeting with Sarutobi that they would not attended council meetings until they taught Naruto most of the clan customs and village politics and laws but due to him knowing the shadow clone technique he leant everything in two years because Kimiko being as strict as she is said he was only allowed a maximum of two clone to help him study.

While the new head family were enjoying a nice breakfast made by Kimiko and Naruto which consisted of steamed rice, miso soup and sushi, Naruto said "hey Yuugao-chan are you and Natsu doing any missions today?"

"Well Naruto-kun I know I have the day off and I think Natsu-kun has the morning off". Said Yuugao while narrowing her eyes and looking at Naruto curiously on what he want.

While scratching the back of his head "I was wondering if you guys could help me with my elemental jutsu that was all". After he tells her Yuugao smiles softly and looks at her little brother and nods her head "me and Natsu would love to help you we even will teach you a new one if you want", with a gleam in his deep blue eyes and a foxy grin Naruto says thank you while eating a mouth full of sushi which earns him a flick on the back of the head from Kimiko who reminds him of his table manners while Naruto sits there grumbling about table manners and silly slave driver enforcing them which provokes laughter from the rest of the family.

But little did Naruto know was that today he would be attending his first council meeting as the head of his clan with Natsu and Ryuichi in about 2 hours (because of Naruto's young age Sarutobi granted him 2 advisors)

30 minutes before council meeting one the Hokages anbu arrives to summon them to the meeting Ryuichi answers the door and receives the message and goes to tell Naruto who is training out the back with Yuugao and Natsu. Upon reaching their private training ground Ryuichi calls for Naruto and Natsu to him once they arrive "Naruto me and Kimiko spoke to the Hokage the other week regarding you attending the next council meeting because we think you now know enough of the village laws and that you know all the clan customs, before you say anything you won't be alone because of your age we asked that either me or Natsu are with you at the meetings until you are eighteen so nothing to worry about but seeing as though this is your first we are going to out on the clan colours and everything okay". Said Ryuichi to a wide eyed Natsu and Naruto as well as their jaws practically on the floor.

Know recovering from the shock announcement Natsu runs to his room to put on his clan shinobi outfit. He put on his shirt that was long sleeved and completely red with a black Uzumaki swirl that covers the chest area with its forearm, elbow, upper arm and shoulder armour. He then put his pants on that were black on the back and red on the front that reached his ankles with added shin protectors sewn in and then slipped on his ninja sandals that were a red colour. He also put on a red mask with the Kanji for 4 on it and a red cloak with a hood that covered his hair.

While he was doing this Naruto and Ryuichi were putting on the exact same thing but Naruto's outfit was minus the mask a mask but his cloak had the kanji for 1 and Ryuichi 2

After they were dressed they left for the council room for the meeting

Outside the meeting room Ryuichi and Natsu put a reassuring hand on Naruto shoulders reminding him that they were both there to help him with that he nodded to the ANBU guarding the door to let him in

Upon entering the hall all the people who were arguing immediately became quiet and looked at the new arrival take his seat on the shinobi side of the council with his bodyguards. Now the clan leaders of Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Fugaku Uchiha all had a pretty good idea of who was hiding under the hood. It wasn't until a member of the civilian council which is made up of Danzo, koharu and Homaru and wealthiest civilian families in Konaha noticed whisker marks on his cheeks that he jumped up and screamed it's the demon brat kill him this caused a chain reaction and the rest the civilian council erupted in outrage and started baying for blood and throwing insults at him, all that was need was from Naruto was a slight nod of his head and Natsu was behind the first man with a curved Scimitar type weapon pressed against his neck and Ryuichi with an identical weapon rest on the back of another civilian member this one action astonished everyone civilian, Shinobi, ANBU and hokage at how fast they moved without anyone noticing.

Naruto at this point noticed he had everyone's attention stood up and slowly took his hood off and said "I only have to nod my head and your lives are forfeit to the death god so now the question is do I let you live or die" at this the entire civilian body gulped at what the outcome maybe they could all but pray to kami for mercy "for insulting not only me a clan head but the entirety of my clan, but before I decide Hokage-sama correct me if I am wrong but isn't there law saying that anyone who threaten me Kyuubi Jinchuuriki with death threats will be publically executed"

Sarutobi who could geuss where this was going nodded his head in affirmative "yes Naruto-sama there is such a law".

To which Naruto gave his response that would seal the civilian's council's fate "thank you Hokage-dono". At this Naruto snapped his fingers and to women appeared out of the shadows surprising everyone they were wearing identical uniforms comprised of a red robe that fitted closely to their torso with similar armour protection to the men with a black uzumaki swirl that was placed in the middle of their chest area. They were also wearing red fronted shorts that were black on the back and would cut half way down the thigh and knee high red armoured boots for leg protection, they also pulled out similar swords to their male counterparts and stood behind a civilian council member. "I see a public audience my fellow clan heads, ANBU and the Hokage who instated the law, you know what I think it is time they got a taste of their own medicine". With that Naruto nodded his head and four of the civilian council members died.

At this the Shinobi council nodded their heads in approovement of what Naruto had done. Once they killed the four people they returned to stand behind Naruto who was about to ask what this meeting was about when he was interrupted by Danzo that old war hawk to say was outraged by what just happened would be an understatement.

"Hokage-sama are you going to allow this to happen he should be punished for this!". He said to the hokage that was staring at him impassively to which he said "why should I Danzo not only did these people insult him but his clan and in the process they broke a law that demands execution as far as I am concerned Naruto was well within his rights to execute them". At this statement the Clan heads all nodded in agreement and Tsume all but laughed at them and Danzo well he couldn't believe what he had just heard and sat down in silence.

At this point Naruto asked what the meeting was about and the old Hokage said it was to introduce a new clan to everyone which has been achieved and says "the meeting is now over you may all leave thank you for coming".

Later that day in each of the clan compounds the heads called a meeting of their clans and retold the event with different closing messages.

_**After the council meeting**_

Inuzuka "Now listen up pups we are going to support the Uzumaki clan in Konoha from now on that is why later today me and Hana are going to their compound to ask for a clan Alliance" Tsume said with enough conviction that left no room for argument also sporting a wicked smile that creeped them all out while she had some slightly perverted thoughts about setting Hana up with one of the Uzumaki men just to seal the alliance.

Hyuuga "now I ask you the elders of our clan what stance should we take with the Uzumaki after I told you of their action in the council chambers today" hoping they wouldn't decide that they were a threat and ask him to oppose them in the council meetings

To his relief the Hyuuga elders decided a neutral stance should be taken by the clan

Nara, Yamanaka & Akamichi held a joint meeting seeing as though they were allied clans already they decided the best course of action would not openly support them but help none the less and back them up in council meetings.

The Uchiha response was anything but calm Fugaku was livid with the display of stealth and amount of Chakra the Uzumaki had in each of them because he activated his sharingan when the new clan entered he explained this to the rest of the clan and they decided that the Uzumaki were a threat to their mantle as a leading clan in the future and decided against helping them.

The Aburame well they saw the logical side as always and came to the same conclusion as the Inuzuka clan.

True to her word tsume inuzuka sent a letter via a clan member to the uzumaki compound asking if there clan would like to join the Inuzuka's for dinner that night

Upon entering the uzumaki compound the Inuzuka messenger couldn't help but feel at ease with the calm relaxing nature of the place as he walked to the front door of the main house he knocked not expecting it the door to be answered by little Iyo but all the same he asked in a gentle friendly voice, as gentle as an inuzuka could possibly be "hello is lord Naruto Uzumaki in I have a message from lady Tsume for him" while giving a toothy grin,

Little Iyo only replied befitting a 9 year old, turning around she screamed "NARUTO-NII THERE IS A FRIENDLY MAN AT THE DOOR WITH A LETTER FOR YOOUU!" accentuating the you at the end for emphasis.

After a minute or two Naruto can be seen walking in from training complaining about loud annoying sisters, which got a chuckle from the Inuzuka and Iyo sticking her tongue out at him before huffing which bought a bout of chuckles from the Inuzuka and Kimiko who had just walked in from the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone.

Upon reaching the messenger Naruto politely asks the Inuzuka what the message was, replying to the question "Yes lady Tsume our Matriarch has extended the offer asking for your clan to join us for dinner tonight, and that she would like your answer as soon as possible if that is alright with you lord Uzumaki"

Raising an eye brow at the use of his title "tell Lady Tsume the Uzumaki would be honoured to accept the invitation, also if our clans our to form an alliance or pact I would like for my future friends to just address me as Naruto nothing more nothing less" said Naruto with a genuine smile gracing his face.

"Before I forget…" prompting for said man's name.

"My name is Shikona Naruto-san" he said with glee in his eyes

"What time should we be present for dinner" still with a smile on his face.

"I would say around 6:00 pm if that is fine with you" Shikona said before taking his leave to give his answer to Tsume and tell her the news.

Naruto turning to Kimiko and Iyo "well Kaa-san, Nee-chan it looks like we should find the others and tell them" with a semi serious tone

The two female Uzumaki nod their heads before Kimiko tells Iyo to go and find her sister in town as she was hanging with Kurnai and Anko to say they have dinner at six at the Inuzuka and that it is of importance for the Clan, nodding to this Iyo runs off to find Yugao.

At this time Natsu and Ryuichi walk in from back after doing some training and are filled in with what is happening later today.

At this Ryuichi can't help but smile and say "well Naruto my boy you make a powerful clan head in the future if you already have requests from other clans just from there little power display in the council room a couple of hours ago". All this was said with praise for the young blonde.

_**A couple of hours later at Inuzuka compound **_

_**Uzumaki join Inuzuka for dinner.**_

"So this is the inuzuka compound it looks very nice I must say" said Kimiko to Ryuichi as they entered, the 4 children Naruto, Natsu, Yugao and Iyo all stared in wonder at it all having been their first time in an another clan home especially Iyo who had stars in her eyes as she noticed some of the puppies and ran over to them to play and was rewarded with their playfulness judging the fact she was tackled and nearly licked to death.

While this was happening Naruto said to yugao and Natsu "want to place a bet on how long it will take for Kaa-san to lose it or before an inuzuka goes over to save her from being licked to death I give it a minute and a half" he said with one of his foxy grins while the others snickered.

Natsu "yeah I'm in give it a minute" he also said with a cheeky smirk.

Yugao "you both so immature but anyways in about 30 seconds" feigning a mock glare and smirk at her two brothers.

Ryuichi hearing their whole conversation while kimiko's attention was on some of the décor ask what the stakes were to which Naruto said with an even bigger grin one they all new too well the grin he had while about to pull a prank "well you see the if you're in the losers have to prank the Hokage in some shape or form okay" while his grin turned into a face splitter.

the others all nodded in agreement to this and thirty seconds later just as Yugao predicted Kimiko shouted at Iyo "IYO UZUMAKI STOP PLAYING WITH THOSE PUPPIES THIS INSTANT YOU WILL GET YOUR BRAND NEW KIMONO ALL DIRTIED" at this everyone shrunk back in fright seeing as kimiko's anger was legendary in the village.

Everyone had different reactions to this outburst Yugao smiling with glee at winning, Naruto and Natsu hiding behind Ryuichi, Ryuichi deadpanning and face faulting at his wife's behaviour, Multiple inuzukas including Tsume and hana rushing to see what the outburst was about and well Iyo was trying to hide behind the puppies who turn kept moving behind her as not to face the icy cold stare of Kimiko.

As soon as Kimiko noticed everyone staring at her she turned to them and innocently asked "what" to which everyone including the dogs face faulted on the ground in front of them

Tsume recovering quickly enough and ask everyone to come in to the clans feasting hall for dinner where everyone could get comfortable and engage in idle chatter at tsume request Naruto and his family were asked to sit at the end near her Tsume at the head of the table with Hana on her right with Naruto next with Natsu and Yugao and on Tsume's left Kiba followed by Iyo, Kimiko and Ryuichi with the rest of the clan around the rest of the table.

After much feasting and laughter and merriment

Tsume sees the opportunity to ask Naruto as clan head what he would think of a trade agreement and clan Alliance between them

"Tsume-sama I believe that a trade agreement would be beneficial to both clan in the future growth" Naruto said with the utmost respect and in a calculative tone which slightly stunned tsume and her clan but bought smirks upon the faces of his clans men well maybe not Iyo who was playing with Kiba as they were similar in age as this was taking place Naruto saw he had their attention and continued "Tsume-san let me ask you a question How would you face the hatred in this world to be able to build peace? I would like to hear your answer!" with a serious look almost demanding people to listen to him for the Inuzuka they were seeing the rise of a new Alpha that would in time be an amazing leader.

Taking her time to think about his question she thought _'this kid is on whole new level if what I think he means he is going to try and form the clans in an alliance and create internal peace within the village I am going to have to clarify something with him' _"Naruto-sama what is the purpose of this question could you explain what your intentions are" she asked thoroughly confused.

Smirking "before I was part of a clan I noticed that tensions were running high amongst the clans" to this Tsume and everyone else nodded as they knew what he was talking about. "my goal is to break the cycle of hatred between the clans by doing this it will not only strengthen the village as a whole but reinvigorate the first Hokages mantra of the will of fire, and as I said before I met my family my goal is becoming Hokage and once peace is achieved within the village my next dream no make that ambition is to create peace among the five great nations and the Uzumaki will gladly stand by you the Inuzuka clan through thick and thin for this day forward I Naruto Uzumaki clan head of the Uzumaki clan acknowledge you as brothers/sisters and comrades in the village and outside" he said with so much emotion and conviction that the room was deathly silent but erupted in cheers and applause at his moving speech

At this point Tsume stand raises her hands for silence and getting "we of the Inuzuka also acknowledge and we look forward to a prosperous future" at this more cheers were elicited around the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Time skip one week, 4th weekday at 9:00 am**_

Naruto approaches Kimiko and Ryuichi his 'adoptive parents' with an idea to send letters all over the elemental nations to notify that the Uzumaki have been re-established in Konohagakure and extending an offer to any Uzumaki that they would be welcomed with open arms. He also wanted to broker the idea of adopting some of the orphan children to also help strengthen the clan but only those that have similar affinities i.e. fire and/or earth so that in time they would be able to teach them the clan techniques. But little did he know that they were thinking on the same wave length as him with the letters to other Uzumaki but the thought of orphans they hadn't even thought about it.

"Kimiko kaa-san, Ryuichi Tou-san can I talk to you concerning the clan now" he said confidently hoping they would like his ideas.

"Yes Naruto-kun" they said cheerfully and at the causing him sweatdrop and mumble about crazy people and talking at the same time.

"Right I had a couple of ideas on how to expand the clan a lot" he said with added resolve and with a gleam in his eyes. At this Ryuichi and Kimiko looked at each other and smiled then back at him expecting him to continue.

"Right…, yes my first idea was to go to the orphanage with Kaa-san and some of her chakra type sensing seals to find 5 or 6 orphans with a fire or earth nature"

"Naruto can I stop you there for a second you realise that these children would never be able to gain the blood line" said a confused looking Ryuichi

Smirking at them he continued "yes I did realise that but I thought what better way to gather information than through children and then eventually adults who lived in the shadows all there life, it may seem to you if your frowns are any indication that you're not happy but what I planned to do was adopt give them the Uzumaki name and then dependant on the chakra affinity teach them the clan techniques not only that on top of them going to the Academy they will have extra lessons at home here from all of us clan history, village politics & laws, geography of hi no Kuni and the rest of the elemental nations that's just the theory based stuff, because we are a clan that specialises in kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and ninjutsu me, Natsu and Yugao would teach them with imput from you two of coarse" he finished giving them one of his best foxy grins and a thumbs up.

Kimiko spoke up first nodding in approval but with one question "Naruto dear I thought you didn't want to create a side family in the clan" she smiled "if you can assure me that I will support the idea"

Ryuichi spoke next voicing the same concerns as his wife and agreeing to support the idea.

At their question Naruto was having to think on what could be done to remedy the situation _'ah ha'_ "okay they wouldn't be a side family if we were to say they were part of the main family on their adoption forms, also the reason I want Kimiko to come is because I want her to help judge there character and personality for all I know we could come home with six girls or six boys or a mixture of both I would rather 3 of each but honestly it doesn't matter but they have to have a strong will and a never give up attitude" he said with lots of emotion.

Kimiko and Ryuichi nodded to each other and Kimiko spoke up for both of them "Naruto dear this is a very well thought out plan and idea and we both agree to support this idea and Iyo always wanted a little brother and sister. Ryuichi then spoke next asking what the other idea was to which Naruto explained sending out letters that only Uzumaki can open and through the major gossip channels around the elemental nations, to which both Kimiko and Ryuichi agreed whole heartedly.

_**The next day **_

_**Orphanage **_

_**12:00 pm**_

Kimiko and Naruto walked into the orphanage saying they would like to talk to some of the children and of adoption the head matron said could walk round and talk to whomever they like at the door to where most if not all the orphans were having lunch Naruto asked kyuubi-chan if she could source out the orphans who had little to no negative feelings to which she replied **"kit there are about 6 children I can sense that fit your description and just by looking I can tell you and Kimi-chan will love them I'll lead to the farthest one first, far right corner." **"Kimiko the girl far right corner lets go talk to her" Naruto said pointing "okay Naruto lets go".

Moments later Naruto walks up to the little girl "hello there can we join you" he said with a warm smile to which the little girl replied happily "yeah sure" taking a seat Kimiko compliments the girl on her strawberry blonde hair which causes the girl to blush causing Kimiko giggle slightly they let her finish her lunch, then Naruto nicely asks her to tell them about herself then she ask confusedly "like what" to which he replies "Name, age, likes & dislikes, dreams and goals for the future", gaining a slightly rosy hue on her cheeks she replies "my name is Sayuri, I'm 6, I like reading and exercise I dislike bullies and people who look down on others, my dreams to become part of a family and protect said family and goals for the future I don't I'm only six but I do want to become a kunoichi for the village"

At hearing Sayuri's response to his Question and sharing a knowing look with Kimiko he asks "Sayuri-chan how would you like to become part of the Uzumaki clan and by extension our family" he said with one of his best foxy grins and Kimiko just smiling warmly Sayuri first reaction was sheer surprise followed by shock then jumping at Naruto and giving him a hug burying her head in his chest sobbing and between sobs "yes…yes I want to be part of your family"

Now little did Naruto know was that Ryuichi gathered the other family members and were waiting outside for Naruto, Kimiko and Sayuri (who they don't know about) and the other children they would be bringing making the family and clan that much bigger.

Asking Kimiko to sort out the adoption papers he asks Sayuri to go gather her things and wait near the front office with Kimiko.

Repeating the process another five times of telling about themselves and such like Naruto decided on 2 more girls Yumia brown hair and similar colour eyes to Kurenai and 8 years old and Uki blonde haired with grey eyes and 5 years old he also settled for 3 boys as well to join the clan Naizen black haired with chocolate brown eyes and aged 8, Koto and Aki twins both have brown hair just slightly different shades and they both have startling green eyes and aged 6 like Sayori

Upon finalising the papers Naruto leads his new brothers and sisters outside while Kimiko uses the body flicker jutsu to get to the hokage to have them registered as part of the Uzumaki clan and have their last names registered as Uzumaki also

Upon leaving the front entrance the Children and Naruto are greeted by Yugao, Iyo, Natsu and Ryuichi. And introductions are made all round at that point them Kids all go wide eyed when Natsu tells them they met the clan head to which he points at Naruto but then jokes that Kaa-san is really in charge which brings about mumbles about annoying older brothers and snickering from everyone else.

Seizing an opportunity Ryuichi takes control saying that they will each need to be measured for a clan kimono where they split up in to two groups to go shopping which leads the girls to sprinting off with Yugao leading with her sisters in tow to find her friends Kurenai, Hana and Anko to help her. While the boys sweat dropped or face faulted at their sister's antics slowly walk to the leaf Dragon Shinobi store and then off to the tailor in town for their Kimono's

_**Later in town with the new Uzumaki Sister's and Yugao's Friends Shopping.**_

Dango stand

"kurenai, anko, hana" Yugao screamed excitedly

"waoh what with the added excitement I know I fun and all but seriously" smirked Anko as she was internally laughing her ass off and the others just rolled their eyes

"No…, it's just Naruto-nii and Kaa-san went to the orphanage this morning and now well I and Iyo now have 3 little sisters and 3 brothers" Yugao said barely containing her excitement which caused Hanna and Kurenai to squeak with glee and Anko's jaw to hit the floor.

Kurenai first to get over the, this asked "so where are they"

Yugao who has calmed down slightly explains "You see that's why I am here kaa-san gone to see the Hokage, Tou-san and Naruto and Natsu nii-san are taking my little brothers shopping for new clothes and a clan kimono so that leaves me and Iyo-nee chan with permission from Naruto-nii take Yumi, Uki and Sayori shopping with the clan account at our disposal and I was wondering…" she was interrupted by Kurenai, anko and Hana at the same time "yes we will go shopping with you and your sisters" they all said with glee then Anko kept speaking "hehehe might even turn one into a mini Anko hehehe" smiling mischievously

"Anko I do not want you to corrupt my sisters, or you might face the wrath of kaa-san" Yugao said while smirking and narrowing her eyes while watching Anko sweating bullets at her friend causing the others to laugh.

_**Ten minutes later in the street near clothing shop **_

Waiting outside the yellow dragon clothing store Iyo is getting to know her new little sisters Yumi, Sayuri and Uki while waiting for Yugao to bring her friends all the while getting the odd weird look from villagers and talking in hushed tones about a demon sympathiser corrupting the next generation unfortunately Uki who Iyo has come to realise is just as hyper as Naruto asked her "onee-san why they point at you and call you a d..d..demon sinkersiser" as she finished her sentence fortunately or unfortunately depending on if your Iyo or a villager Yugao turns up and hears little Uki's question saying with a friendly smile "Uki-chan if you and your sisters behave tonight when we get home Naruto-nii is going to tell you a big secret you can't tell anyone okay" nodding and putting on a cute like don't know what's going on but to many things are happening face to think about nods gives Yugao a hug looks up and asks "nee-chan you going to make me prrreeety like you" smiling and causing Kurenai and Hanna to have stars in their eyes and Anko to pretending hurl in the background while Iyo, Yumi and Sayuri go in for the hug too, prompting the Anko and co to realise these are her other new sisters other than Iyo.

After hugging briefly Yugao turns and introduces Yumi, Sayuri and Uki to the others who can't get over how cute they all are, kurenai who notices Yumi's eyes tells Yugao who shes help find new clothes and grabs Yumi and directs her into the store, Hanna notices the time and tells Yugao she's sorry and that she has to help her mom at the vets buts tells her that she come over in the evening say hi and quickly runs off and that's leaves Anko who sees an opportunity and grabs little Uki's hand and leads her inside the store which leaves Iyo, Yugao and Sayuri who looks at the ground thinking she wasn't pretty enough starts to well up with tears until Yugao and Iyo both take her hand and walk in telling her she's the lucky on for having two people help her.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower Kimiko can't help but feel the need to talk to Anko about corrupting her children

_**2 hours later **_

Anyway about 2 hours later the girls have been measured for their Uzumaki kimono and gotten multiple outfits for themselves in the end Anko got Uki in a fishnet short sleeve top and shorts that finish just above the elbow and knee with a red skirt that is more modest than Anko's but Kimiko and Ryuichi still will probably have a fit, and on top she has a yellow tank top that finishes above her belly button and has a mini trench coat on and red sandals. Her outfit caused Iyo, Yumi and Sayuri to giggle and Yugao to grab the bridge of her nose and sigh with exasperation, kurenai to roll her eyes and anko grinning mischievously while Uki was laughing her head off (she 5 what can ya do).

Yumi's outfit turned out to be a sleeveless red battle kimono with a black rose pattern on it with a small uzumaki swirl on her tummy that cut off half way down her thigh with fishnet battle armour underneath and black shinobi sandals. Her outfit got good reviews all round.

Last but not least Sayuri ended choosing a white top that had one sleeve that went the length of her right arm and widened at the wrist it also had the uzumaki swirl on her shoulder with mesh under armour that was the reverse covering her left arm on her bottom half she went for a long pale yellow skirt that went ¾ of the way down with slits down the sides for extra manuverability her outfit got very much the same reviews as Yumi and Uki was still laughing.

Being told they had to pick up their kimonos in three days decided to call it a day and go home

_**With the guys one hour earlier**_

After about fifteen minutes of looking Koto and Aki just to confuse every one chose the same outfit of red T-shirt with a yellow Uzumaki swirl over their heart and black cargo pants with black sandals they also picked out some red and yellow gloves yellow on one hand & red for the other, Naizen chose a mesh shirt and white cargo pants with extra pockets he also wore a red jacket (that looked like a Chunin or jonin vest with sleeves and a hood) and a waist sash with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

After Ryuichi told them and get their measurements taken for their formal battle kimonos while he purchased some extra shinobi gear like swords, kunai, shiriken, scrolls and ink for their new family members.

At home

Later that evening after getting to know everybody well enough Naruto calls a clan meeting in the clan council chambers upon arriving into the building the new members stare in awe of the buildings inside the seating was banked 4 rows deep and set in a half circle shape with a podium in the middle to speak from the room its self is rival to the village council chambers in the hokage tower and the high vaulted ceiling create an echoing effect to help the speaker project their voice behind the speaker hanging above the entrance way is a large white cloth with the blood red uzumaki swirl on it.

After everyone takes their seats in the front couple of rows namely youngest at the front and eldest at the back Naruto is about to speak when Kimiko walks in after running errands and talking to the Hokage she takes a look at Naruto her 'surrogate son' and the rest of her family and looks at each one smiling thinking how cute everyone looks with a new set of clothes until she lays eyes on little Uki, while this is happening Yugao is sweating bullets thinking _'I'm going to be on the reciving end of her motherly fury'_ once seeing Uki Kimiko's eyes widen and her face goes through the emotions of shock & anger, shock that her new baby is dressed like that and anger that Yugao would let Anko get her hands on Uki all the while thinking _'Anko when I get my hands on you ohh you're going to regret dressing my little girl up like that' _everyone but the new kids notices this and shudder

Meanwhile in a bar Anko gets the strange feeling she should get a long term mission

Anyway Kimiko walks up to Uki and ask if she would like a hug and sit with her needless to say she accepts and picks up Uki and walks to the back and sits next to Ryuichi and he whisper Yu fault not mine.

Naruto now realising he isn't going to be interrupted warns them that about being a part of this clan "it has been bought to my attention that some you heard Iyo-onee chan being a demon sympathiser or lover for that matter mainly looking at the girls"

FLASHBACK

"hey Naruto you know you have to tell them right so they know to just ignore it in the future until we are strong again" Yugao said in a serious tone

"Can I ask what bought all of this on"

"While we were about to start shopping Uki overheard some villagers saying stuff about Iyo and how she was corrupting the girls by hanging around a demon lover to which I quote she asked what is d…d…demon sinkersiser." She said trying to stifle a giggle of thinking how cute she looked asking that question, "I also told her you would be letting them all on in a little family secret"

Naruto replies after recovering from his bout of chuckles "yes well I suppose this evening in the clan council room I can tell them all

FLASHBACK END

"have you all heard of the none tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago" causing everyone to nod well except for Uki but he decided he would Kimiko explain "well you should know that night my father the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the nine tailed fox within me at the cost of his life my mother also Kushina Uzumaki died in the attack after I was born leaving me as an orphan just like you used to be so to bluntly put it the villagers fear me as the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox demon spirit, they used to physically abuse me until I found out my clan" pauses to let everything sink in noticing the girls yumi, Sayuri and Uki are all on the verge of tears while the boys Naizen, koto and Aki are shocked at what happened to their new brother and leader and the others all look grim and pissed even though they have heard it all before, Naruto decides to continue "now the villagers have stopped the abuse since I gained clan status 5 years ago now it is just insults thrown at me and in extension you my clan my family, I ask you this if they touch you or even slight you me or anyone in the clan you come straight to me and in turn I will report it to the Hokage and threaten to take actions into my own hands if it continues is that alright with you all" he stops speaking and everyone nods but what he wasn't expecting was six small blurs to tackle him in a hug to tell him that they didn't care what he was.

Kimiko save him by telling them dinner will be ready in a minute and after they get to choose their new rooms and as quickly as they tackled Naruto they ran to the main house leaving a stunned Naruto on the floor while the rest walked back to the house with Ryuichi slinging Naruto over his shoulder and carrying him out. Already thinking that they may need to expand the compound for future arrivals

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Six months later Konoha Chunin exams **_

_**Team 13: Yuko Yamanaka (f), Itama Aburame (m) and Naruto Uzumaki (m) sensei **_

_**Personalities: Naruto: Prankster, smart ass and funny guy**_

_**Yuko: happy, bubbly fun one**_

_**Itama: silent logical one **_

"Bye guys going to meet up with the team and head off for the first round of the Chunin exams" said Naruto as he started to run off which was followed by everyone wishing him luck

About ten minutes later Naruto meets up with the rest of his team Itama Aburame standing a bit taller than Naruto at 5 foot 7 and pretty much dressed the same as Shino in Shippuden but with leg amour creating a kinda creepy looking fella, Yuko Yamanaka 5 foot 5 with platnuim blonde hair done in a loose pony tail with blue battle kimono top and mesh leggings with tight black shorts on with black sandals. Both excel in family jutsu's with Yuko being good with ninjutsu and genjutsu and Itama in stealth and sabotage and Intel gathering and Naruto being an all-rounder with skills in all the shinobi arts but specialises in fuin and ninjutsu. After getting all the good mornings and how have you been since the last mission out the way and asking about family and how they are they head to the academy for the first part of the test.

Upon arriving at the academy they walk in only to notice that two floors up people are being fooled by a simply genjutsu which they simply ignore and keep walking "hey when do you two think they will figure out that they are only two floors up not three" snickered Naruto while he whispered to his team mates, Itama responds in the typical aburame fashion … and Yuko just shrugs and says "hey if means less competition for us I don't really care" she says in a bubbly kind of way

When they reach the exam room they see everyone looking and gauging them, team 13 notice a couple of leaf teams, 3 mist teams, one cloud & rock team and 3 sand teams and some other shinobi from other of the minor villages grass, waterfall, rain and surprisingly a team from the village hidden in the hot springs (hold up where's Jiraya) after surveying their competition team 13 walk to an empty corner to devise a plan since they know it's an information gathering test and how they are going to communicate with each other Naruto suggests "How about using my seals in conjunction with itama's bugs, so Itamas insects gather the information and then transfer there chakra into these seals" holding three seals up and hand them each one "which then transfer their chakra into the information, but hey if you guys have a better idea I'm all ears" says Naruto.

Yuko answers first in a bubbly teasing manner "Naruto kun you came up with that all by yourself" causing Naruto to huff in indignation at the comment which causes Yuko to giggle and continue "I like the plan what about you Itama".

With a stoic expression Itama says something logical (oh boy) "I concur with Naruto's plan and my insects will be up to the job" he says slowly readjusting his sunglasses Naruto slaps his face while Yuko steps towards Itama "will you ever lighten up and be less logical"

"I see no reason not to" he respond

"Here we go again" Naruto mumbles

As Yuko try's having an argument with the ever stoic and silent Itama the proctor for the first exam appears in a cloud of smoke "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS" the room goes silent very quickly "my name is Ibiki Moreno the first exam proctor take a number and go to that assigned seat and await further instructions" he states in a way you don't want to find if you don't you might not see your family again.

Alright the rules are this test consists of a 10 question paper, which participants are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points and if you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will instantly disqualified. Now begin team 13 just went with Naruto's plan and got the answers within the first 25 minutes and wait for the final question. When the 45 minute mark came around ibiki asked the participants if they would like to continue and try to answer question 10. If they answer question 10 wrong they will never be allowed to take this test again and forever be a Lower Ninja. In addition, all of their teammates will be disqualified. At this it caused mass of shouts from all over stating it was unfair, followed by a mass of people opting to leave and try again next time leaving about 10 teams left altogether at the end before Ibiki told them they all passed which caused Naruto and his team to nod but causing some of the others to look confused which prompted him to elaborate which involved him to show them his head under his bandana showing everyone his scars and go on into great depths about how as a Chunin you will have to lead teams with little to no info and blah, blah… at this point Naruto sort of switched off already figuring out the purpose of the exam.

Naruto at the sound of another voice speaking up got his attention as she started to introduce herself "my name is Mitsuko Morishita (oc) proctor of the second exam if you could please follow me to training ground 44 also known as the forest of death." This caused an audible gulp from most of the Chunin hopefuls except for Naruto and his team who had the misfortune of doing a lot of training and passing their Genin exam there.

Half an hour later at training ground 44 Mitsuko started to explain the rules and the objective "alright these are the rules so listen up each cell if given one of two scrolls heaven or earth. The objective is to try to obtain the scroll you don't have, and reach a tower which is located in the middle of the forest you must reach it before the week. There are 44 locked gates which circle around the forest of death, in which the participants simultaneously use to enter the forest.

Each scroll is given out in secret so other teams won't know which teams have which scrolls, and which person is carrying the scroll in each team. You lose if anyone on your team is killed, tries to open the scroll, or doesn't make it to the tower with both scrolls. If a participant tries to open one of the scrolls, they will set off a spell inside the scroll causing anyone who looks at it to fall unconscious until the test finishes." She finishes saying with utmost enthusiasm a mix between Guy and Anko except nothing about youthfulness and blood, at this point she notices a few unsure faces and barks off some orders and eventually each team either has an earth or heaven scroll.

Naruto and his team ended up with heaven scroll and were directed to gate 3 on the way to gate three he noticed a group of rain shinobi holding an earth scroll at gate two. He goes over to Itama and asks him to have a couple of bugs planted on the rain shinobi cause he noticed they had an earth scroll to which Itama agreed to the plan Yuko who was listening in also nodded in approvement as soon as the start of the exam was announced the gates opened and all the Chunin hopefuls charged through with team 13 making a bee line straight for the rain team it didn't take more than half an hour to catch them in a clearing setting up a base camp to start from Naruto communicated to his team mates through hand seals to outline his plan Itama will send in his bugs as a distraction and hopefully disabling two of them while Yuko and I will engage with Tai and Ninjutsu techniques while they are distracted by the bugs clear.

Let's just say the battle if you could call it that was a one sided affair that resulted in a humiliating defeat for the rain shinobi once defeated and tied up one of them insulted Yuko and it wasn't pretty let's all say she knocked them all out again stripped them down to their under garments and hung them upside down from a tree then she proceeded to distribute their gear to her team mates and burn their clothing and anything that wasn't useful to them meanwhile both Naruto and Itama where having the same thought _'note to self-do not piss off Yuko by calling her a whore'_ meanwhile in Jounin lounge after watching what Yuko did team 13 sensei just sweat dropped while all the Male Jounin all had the same thoughts as Naruto and Itama while the Females all thought we are so buying her a drink after the exams

Meanwhile back with Team 13 they got the earth scroll they needed and were about to head though the door to the tower once inside they open the scroll to find that their sensei was summoned to them and congratulated them and said they smashed the last record by 2 hours and told them to relax for the rest of the week until the announcement of the 3rd round

On the evening of the last day the Hokage Sarutobi gathered all of the finished chunin hopefuls and explained to them the rules of the next exam and when it was going, "The 3rd and final test in the Chuunin Exams, the fights are made up of one-on-one battles between all the remaining participants. The fights are also chosen at random. If you win one match you go on to fight another until there's only 1 person left. With each round you fight you better your chances of becoming Chunin, first of all Mitsuko san is going to come round and you are going to pull a number out of this hat and that will determine who you will fight but you wont know who it is until the day which is a month from now and before you say anything the reason the final exam is a month away is so the diaymo can attend along with kage of the respective villages being represented as well as other Daiymos from other lands" the hokage said with a warm smile and dismissed everyone who and made their way out of the forest.

Back at the Uzumaki compound they all congratulated Naruto on making it to the third and final round of the exams ounce the pleasentries were over Naruto saw an evil grin that promised pain and agony creep across Ryuichi, Natsu and Yugao faces which made him involluntatry shudder

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**TRAINING AND FAMILY GROWS PROGRESSIVLY **_

About a week into his month of training Naruto recives a message via ANBU to go to the main gate with a Uzumaki blood seal which sets off bells in head that his letters made it to some Uzumaki out quickly running to the main house calling for Ryuichi and Natsu to don their Uzumaki uniforms when questioned by Ryuichi he said two word letters uzumaki which was enough for the two of them and followed Naruto to the man gate where the Hokage was with a group of ANBU and a group of red heads ranging from the age of what looks like 70 all the way to the age of 10 when Naruto and his clan members got to the group "hokage sama mind introducing me" he said with enthusiasm which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage and the equally old Uzumaki "why yes Naruto sama this man is joji (oc) he claims to be an Uzumaki along with his companions that's why I asked you to bring a clan scroll with a blood seal on it to test its vadility which see you have" Sarutobi said cautiously still not sure he can trust the five red heads in front of him, know completely ignoring the Hokage " Joji san could you please smear some blood on the seal" he asks politely to which Joji asks "how do we know that you are Uzumaki" causing Naruto to chuckle and causing Joji and his companions to raise an eye brow "to answer your question I think my heritage suffice my mother was Kushina Uzumaki clan heir of the Uzumaki at the fall of Uzushiogakure when her father died she became clan heir and when she gave birth to me I became clan heir she died the same day 13 years ago thus making me clan head and if you prove to be Uzumaki I will show you to the compound where you will meet your fellow uzumaki brothers and sisters" at his declaration of heritage casuses audible gasps from three out of the five members causing the two behind Joji to kneel and bring the two younger ones into a kneeling position as well when they started to protest they quickly shut up once they found out who he was, joji who got over his shock quickly drew blood and put some on the seal causing it glow green and then unlock proving his identity and then was told the two older uzumaki are real as they were kids at the fall Uzushiogakure and raised them himself and the two boys were their children" at this put all of the hokages and Naruto doubts to rest.

Recovering quickly Naruto turns to the hokage and says Natsu will accompany him to the office to finalise citizenship for the new arrivals, upon agreeing the Hokage leaves with his ANBU and Natsu to his office and Naruto and Ryuichi escourts their new family members to the compound where they will introduce themselves

They introduce themselves from eldest to youngest. First to introduce himself was Joji the elder of the former elder council in Uzushiogakure who fought in the opening stages of the attack on Uzu before being wounded for a man in his 70's he looked like he was 40 with his red hair slightly greying at the temples the style was a similar to Narutos but with bangs that frame his face and go past his jawline in line with his collarbone and a loose pony tail that goes to the middle of his back his face looked like one you would expect on a seasoned warrior with purple eyes to give a softer contrast of his imposing 6"3 height he was well muscled like an Olympic sprinter, he wore a red Battle Kimono and on the back and above the heart a white Uzumaki swirl underneath the kimono he white fishnet armour with light armoured breast plate and arm and shin gaurds with seals to make them weight less a enhance their durability he also had a katana strapped to the back of his waist and black shinobi sandals and finger and toe nails were painted red to boot.

Next to introduce themselves was husband and wife combo Nikku Uzumaki ((m) OC) and Kyaron Uzumaki ((F) OC) both retired elite jonin from the old hot springs village, Nikku wore black cargo pants with white tape wrapped around his ankles with red shinobi sandals on his top half he wore a dark reddy moroon colour sleeveless muscle top with a white Uzumaki symbol done the same way as Joji and his hair was red and like Garaa's hairstyle. His wife (just too lazy think of fuka from shippuden). Their eldest son Tomasu looks like Nagato just without the Rinnegan and looking all emaciated he is 13 years old same as Naruto and a genin of his old village and Oriba their youngest looks like gaara but without the tattoo and dark rings around his eyes he is a year younger and a genin also.

Once introductions were out the way Naruto told his other younger sister Iyo and his Adoptive Children/siblings (he sees them as both) to take their new brothers on a tour around the village and told them to go wild which he said with an evil smirk that didn't go unnoticed as they left.

When they were gone Naruto's face got serious as he turned to everyone else Ryuichi, Kimiko, Nikku, kyaron, Joji, Yugao and Natsu as they were the eldest and highest ranking in the clan at that moment. He started to tell them how he received a letter from the Terumi family saying they would support the clan once again but refused to move to Konoha at this revelation Joji scowled other than that keeping his emotions in check the other males thanks to their uzumaki tempers growled audibly and the females sat their passively yugao showing a slight eye twitch, seeing these reactions Naruto held his hand up to say there was more pulling out a scroll tossed it to Joji seeing as though he was an ex uzumaki elder as he read it everyone else read over his shoulder to see his drafted reply

_Dear Terumi-Dono _

_I acknowledge your reply about supporting the Uzumaki and that on the clan lists as stated in the last letter it stated that you gained the main branch name as well as keeping your own I wish for you to send me a list of ALL members of your family and names so they can be placed on the clan list within the compound NOT the village lists and also their age and skill level as clan head I require such info on my clan member as you should know also I would like to have monthly reports on the Terumi Uzumaki family and the current situation and political affairs of the mist as I assume you have a seat on their Shinobi Council in exchange for this info we will support you financially and militarily at your request._

_Also if you could acquire a clan alliance with the Yuki clan and tell them of the rebirth of the Uzumaki and offer them support if they need it, I will try my best from my end._

_You are my eyes and ears in kiri please don't fail me _

_Regards _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Clan head_

After reading the letter there were a few raised eyebrows and a devious smirk from Joji as he noted that the new Clan head had the same forethought as his predecessors. After waiting for it to sink in Naruto continues "as the new clan council I am asking for your opinion on the letter if any necessary things need to be changed" after seeing no objection and nods of approval he continues "now on to the next order of business the Rinha clan I would like to send one of you an emissary once located any objections seeing none from the adults but noticing confused looks from Natsu and Yugao seeing Yugao's hand go up and asking why and who are the Rinha clan are he decides to explain " the Rinha Clan are experts in Medical ninjutsu, think about it the three founding clans of Uzu the Yuki their mastery of ice ninjutsu and great flexibility speed and agility with mid to long range attacks, the Rinha exceptional medics as good as the Nara and Lady Tsunade Senju and us the Uzumaki close combat fighters with our skills in Nin, fuin, tai and Kenjutsu. Just think of the possibilities of this now with the addition of allies of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans if we were to create teams made up of our allies you have teams that can be heavy assault, assassination and infiltration, information and tracking squads." As he said this Natsu's and Yugaos eyes widen from them understanding the implications involved and how powerful teams like that could be and everyone elses eyes widen cause they hadn't given that much thought with the brand new members who joined that day having their respect and awe of the blonde red tipped clan head rise up and Ryuichi look at his adopted son with pride same with Kimiko. Now all of them agreeing with his decision to try and become allies again the Rinha clan but what Naruto says next causes everyone to face fault "Okay anyone know where they live?"

At this point Joji speaks up saying that he has a spy network that could rival Jiraya of the sannins network and he can send messages out to his informants and ask them to keep an eye out and to send all info to the Uzumaki compound in Konoha via messenger bird.

With that statement Naruto calls an end to the meeting in time for an ANBU to appear saying that the Uzumaki children are out of control when asked what he meant he went through a list swapping the signs at the hot springs around Causing the Hokage and Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha to walk into the women's side of the springs, two of them sneaked in to ANBU HQ and poured sneezing powder in the ANBU masks in the changing rooms, put glue on the Hokages desk chair, hung the Akamiki clan underwear from the front gate and lastly 4 of them were caught hiding alarm clocks around the Nara compound at the end of the list it was safe to say all the Uzumaki adults were on the ground laughing their asses off causing the ANBU to sweat drop just then Another ANBU appeared to tell them that their Children and brothers and sisters painted the Hokage Monument this elicited even more laughing from the Uzumaki causing the ANBU to sweat drop even further before shrugging to each other a body flickering away. After recovering there was a pure evil smirk followed by cackling coming from Kimiko causing shivers to run down the pranksters backs as they were running through the streets.

The next day Naruto resumed training for the month running up to the Chunin exams over the month there was a slow trickle of Uzumaki members from all over the elemental nations coming to swear allegiance all passing the blood seal test and if old enough showing they had the Kekki Genkai, as well as securing alliances with the Yuki an Rinha clans

* * *

><p><strong>Uzumaki clan:<strong>

Members: 35 includes Terumi family in mist

Allies: Yuki 25 members, Rinha 15 members, Inuzuka 30 members and Aburame 26 members

Ex-Elders of Uzushiogakure 60+: 7 (2 from Terumi)

Retired shinobi 40+: 3

Jounin: 5 (2 from Terumi)

Chunin: 5 (3 from Terumi)

Genin: 4

Academy students 7-11: 7

Pre Academy 0-6: 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIRD ROUND MAKING CHUNIN AND CELEBRATIONS AND COUNCIL MEETINGS<strong>_

The morning of the third round of the exams has arrived


End file.
